


Love's Whispered Song

by bluesuedethunder



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Feels, Fluff, POV Alec, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuedethunder/pseuds/bluesuedethunder
Summary: Alec sat on the couch, his feet under the throw, a cup of hot chocolate warming the palms of his hands. He looked out through the window at the city, newly sheathed in a coating of white. The streets were empty, everyone cooped inside as he was now, spending time with family and friends. His family would be home soon. For now he would wait, watching as another falling of snow flurried outside listening to the record player sing its songs. The warm light of the christmas tree shining on his face.orMagnus and Alec spend Christmas together.





	Love's Whispered Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back again with a Christmas fic.
> 
> I wrote in the span of a few hours and at first I was in love with this but now I am not so sure. This is basically just fluff and happiness.
> 
> This is isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to leave comments letting me know what you think. Enjoy!

Alec sat on the couch, his feet under the throw, a cup of hot chocolate warming the palms of his hands. He looked out through the window at the city, newly sheathed in a coating of white. The streets were empty, everyone cooped inside as he was now, spending time with family and friends. His family would be home soon. For now he would wait, watching as another falling of snow flurried outside listening to the record player sing its songs. The warm light of the Christmas tree shining on his face. 

Magnus had been called out on an appointment about an hour ago, and he had left reluctantly promising to be back soon. Alec had understood that sometimes there was nothing you could do when duty called. So now he sat waiting for Magnus to get home, Chairman Meow resting in his lap.

It would only be him and Magnus this Christmas. Jace would be with Simon and Maia at Simon’s mom’s and Izzy was spending the day with Clary at Luke’s. It was the first Christmas they would all be spending apart but Alec couldn’t find it in himself to be upset. As long as he was with Magnus he would be happy.

Nothing seemed better than spending the day with the man he loved. Even wearing this christmas sweater Magnus had told him to put on this morning. There wasn’t anything Alec wouldn’t do if Magnus asked. 

Time seemed to pass slowly and Alec found himself getting nervous over the gift he had gotten for Magnus. What if it was too cheesy? What if Magnus didn’t like it? Alec couldn’t help but worry even if Izzy had assured him a hundred times that Magnus would love it. Alec just felt like there was nothing he could get Magnus that could make up for what Magnus had done for him. Magnus had given him freedom and happiness and love. Alec would never truly feel like he could equate for that. It was priceless. It didn’t help that they had also agreed to not get each other presents and Alec had gone out and done it anyway. Alec had just wanted to get Magnus something. 

The record player had stopped playing music but after a few seconds it started up again. The product of a charm Magnus had put on the record player. Alec figured it was only a few minutes more until he came home again.

 

And right he was, as only a few minutes later he heard the tell tell sound of a portal opening up in their bedroom. Alec was swift to get up, placing his mug on the coffee table as he passed. He walked into the room to Magus slipping into his own christmas sweater and Alec was once again struck with how beautiful Magnus is. 

Today Magnus had gone for a softer look. His hair had a fluffier look about it today, a little more feathery than usual and falling across his forehead. His blue eye shadow matched his sweater, and he wore small silver reindeer earrings, his left ear adorned with three simple ringed ear cuffs. He had already switched into a pair of sweatpants, his socks were also christmas themed. Magnus had always made everything he wore look amazing. 

“Hello darling.” Magnus turned and walked towards Alec, the clothes he had gone to his appointment in now gone from the floor with a flick of his wrist. “Did you miss me?”

“Always miss you.” Alec smiled and placed a soft a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. “How was your client?”

“Fine, just had a little mishap with a potion. Nothing I couldn’t fix of course.” Magnus moved toward their bed and flopped onto it, pushing a soft chuckle out of Alec which soon turned into laughter as Magnus dove under the comforter crawling towards the head of the bed. A few seconds later a tuft of hair appeared from beneath the covers. 

Alec moved towards his side of the bed slipping under the covers next to Magnus. He scooched towards Magnus until they were face the face under the sheets. Their breath mingling together, breathing in the same air. Magnus moved forward and placed a kiss on the tip of Ale’s nose, eliciting a giggle of happiness from the younger man. 

They emerged from their cocoon together as it got harder to breath. Alec settled against Magnus’ chest as they got situated, listening to his heartbeat. The music from the record player was still playing in the background. Magnus’ heart seemed to beat in sync with the song. Fingers ran through his hair at the nape of his neck, making Alec feel at peace. 

“I love you Alexander.” Magnus whispered into Alec’s hair. 

“I love you too Magnus. So much.” Alec whispered back. A heaviness tugging at the edges of his mind. A warmess that he didn’t want to fend off. But then he remembered. His gift. “Wait Magnus. Hold on.” 

Alec sat up and twisted over the edge of the bed pulling something out from underneath the bed. He sat up and held his arms behind his back. He smiled somewhat nervously at Magnus’ confused look. 

“Magnus. I know we said no gifts but I had to get you something. I’m sorry is that makes you mad because we had agreed but just consider it a late birthday gift. Maybe. If you want to.” Magnus was now sitting across from Alec on the bed looking at his boyfriend as a blush steadily rose up his pale cheeks. Maybe he would let him flail for a little while longer. No, now that would be cruel.

“Alexander, it’s okay. Since we are talking about gifts that we didn’t get each other, I didn’t get you something as well.” It was Magnus’ turn to twist over his side of the bed and reach into his nightstand drawer and pull out a small box, hiding it behind his back as well. “Well Mr. Lightwood, you go first.” 

Alec opted out of explaining what he had gotten Magnus and just placed it in Magnus’ lap instead. On Magnus’ lap sat a book. Taking it into his hands Mangus turned it to the first page, it read ‘To Magnus’ in a simple gold font. He turned the page again and was met with pictures of him and Alec on their first date to Tokyo. A couple photo strips from the photobooth they had gone into, the view from the balcony where they had kissed that night, a picture of him at their dinner table, all accompanied with small captions stating what was taking place in the pictures in Alec’s neat writing. Another page. Their date to Rome, pictures of them at the colosseum, pictures of them at the ruins. Another page. The day off they had spent together at the loft. Another page. Their date the East Village. Another page, another moment they had spent together. All the pages contained pictures of them together, all the way up until a couple days earlier when they had decorated the christmas tree together.

Magnus felt a wave of emotion surge inside him. Alec had taken the time to make him a photo album of all the times they had spent together.

“Alexander I-”

“-I wanted to give you something that after- after I’m gone you could pull out when you were sad or having a bad day and maybe smile. I thought that maybe it could bring you some happiness. Or maybe I am totally off the mark.” Alec chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I just wanted you to be able to pull it out and give you some comfort. It’s not supposed to be me trying to immortalize our relationship. No. This is for you to hopefully bring a smile to your face. There are more pages that I plan to fill in the future.”

Before his mind had caught up Magnus had lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Alec. No one had ever given Magnus something so meaningful before. Something that was entirely for Magnus to have and not for the person who had given it to him to leave some sort of legacy behind. Alec had only made this for Magnus with the intention that it would hopefully give him some happiness in his dark moments. 

“I love it Alexander.” He sniffed a little wetly. 

“I’m glad.” Alec smiled, reaching forward and wiping the spare tears left on Magnus’ cheeks. 

“Whew, okay. My turn. Close your eyes. C’mon close them.” Alec huffed but complied as Magnus opened the small box and pulled out his gift. He shifted and took Alec’s left hand into his and slipped his present onto his middle finger. “Open them.”

Alec opened his eyes to find a beautiful ring on his finger. It was silver and had a strip of something in the middle of it that looked like the night sky. It was absolutely stunning. It was simple but still made a statement.

“This is a ring that a Spanish princess gave to me a century or two ago. She said that whoever recieved the ring was only to be of immense beauty. That no others should be allowed to wear it. She was a dear friend of mine.” Magnus held onto Alec’s hand, thumb swiping over the ring. 

Alec had to refrain from telling Magnus that he should keep the ring since he was far more beautiful than he. But he wanted to keep the ring for himself. 

“Magnus this is such a beautiful ring. Thank you.” Alec moved forward and swept Magnus into a kiss. A tender touch of the lips that said everything they hadn’t.

_You are the only one for me. You are my everything. I don’t ever want to be without you._

Alec placed a succession of kisses on Magnus’ face. His nose, his cheek, his forehead.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

They stayed like that for a while. Wrapped up in each other, the light in the room leaving little by little until it was dark. Drinking each other in. 

Magnus moved first off the bed, pulling Alec with him. The music from the other room slowly rose in volume becoming more audible in their room. Magnus placed Alec’s left hand on his lower back and took his right into his left. They swayed together, feet only lifting from the floor a few inches and then put down again. Their foreheads touching, eyes closed, noses brushing. Only their silhouettes visible from the faint street light coming in through the window. Their heart’s rhythms melding into one constant beat. Breathing each other’s air. 

Magnus hummed the song.

_Kiss me once._

_Then kiss me twice._

_Then kiss me once again._

There, in the dark, they danced to love’s whispered song.

**Author's Note:**

> So a few notes in conclusions.
> 
> 1\. Magnus' story about the Spanish princess is just something I made up, I know of no Spanish princess who would give out rings to beautiful people.  
> 2\. This is a picture of what I imaged Alec's ring looking like: https://www.custommade.com/14k-white-gold-mans-ring-with-chondrite-meteorite-/by/metamorphosisjewelrydesign/  
> 3\. The song Magnus and Alec were dancing to at the end was It's Been A Long Time by Bing Crosby really great song  
> Find Me:  
> Instagram- angelic.alec  
> Tumblr- angaleclightwood


End file.
